Ginevra
by Ellie172
Summary: Hermine möchte gerne allein sein und wird dabei überraschend von Ginny gestört2ter upload wegen eines Fehlers


Titel: Ginevra

Genre: Femslash / Romance

Pairing: Hermine / Ginny, weitere angedeutet

Raiting: M

Warnungen: Lime

A/N: Drei Premieren in dieser Oneshot. Es gibt Femslash, Lemon UND diese Geschichte ist pwp. Also seid bitte gnädig mit mir ;

A/N2: Dies ist die zensierte Fassung. Die vollständige Version wird es in den nächsten Tagen auf endless rain geben.

A/N3: tschuldigung... Musste die Story nochmal erstellen, weil etwas nicht so wollte, wie ich es gern gehabt hätte...

-------------------

Es war kurz vor den Sommerferien und fast alle Prüfungen waren gelaufen.

Hermine sah aus dem Fenster des Mädchen-Schlafraums, hinaus auf die Ländereien Hogwarts.

Da Samstag war lagen viele Schüler faul am See in der Sonne herum und einige schwammen sogar ein paar Runden um See oder lieferten sich mit dem Kraken eine wilde Wasserschlacht.

Das junge Mädchen stieß sich vom Fenster weg und seufzte. Ihre beiden besten Freunde waren verliebt und hatten deswegen kaum Zeit für sie.

Ron war mit irgendeinem Hufflepuff-Mädchen aus der Klasse unter ihenen zusammen das sie nicht kannte. Und Harry... Der traf sich heimlich mit diesem Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob der Schwarzhaarige wirklich verliebt war, oder ob es nur ein Zeitvertreib war. Aber so oft, wie er verliebt zum Slyterhin-Tisch hinüber sah... Erneut seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief dabei fast in Lavender rein.

„Hermine! Sag mal, hast du schon gehört...", setzte ihre Mitschülerin an, bereit, den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch unter die Leute zu bringen.

Aber sofort wurde sie von Hermine unterbrochen: „Keine Zeit, Lavender!"

Verdutzt schaute die Angesprochene dem davoneilenden Mädchen hinterher.

Ganz außer Atem kam die junge Hexe im dritten Stock an.

Drei Mal ging sie den Korridor entlang und dachte fest an einen Ort, an dem sie sich entspannen und ungestört sein konnte.

Als sie sich dann umsah, war in der Wand vor ihr eine Tür erschienen.

Erleichtert seufzend griff sie nach dem Türknauf und in diesem Augenblick erschien in Augenhöhe: „Passwort sagen"

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Ginevra", flüsterte sie und dann - „Passwort bestätigen" - noch einmal. Als sie es dann ein drittes Mal sagte, sprang die Tür ein Stück auf und die Braunhaarige konnte den Raum der Wünsche betreten.

Überrascht sog das Mädchen die Luft ein.

Es war genau das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

In einer kleinen Nische stand ein großes Bett mit vielen Kissen. Gegenüber dem Bett, an der anderen Wand, stand ein Whirlpool auf einer kleinen Erhöhung, groß genug für zwei Leute und daneben, in der Ecke, war eine große Duschkabine. Zwischen den beiden Fenstern stand ein Regal mit vielen Büchern, aber die unteren beiden Regalbretter waren aufgrund einer Tür nicht einsehbar. In einer anderen Ecke war ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und mitten im Raum standen noch ein paar gemütlich aussehende Sessel.

Hermine ging auf den Whirlpool zu. Als sie ungefähr einen Meter davon entfernt war sah sie, dass das Wasser gerade anfing einzulaufen.

Sie streifte die Träger ihres Sommerkleides von ihren Schultern; der weiche Stoff glitt an ihrem Körper hinunter und landete in einem kleinen Häufchen zu ihren Füßen. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Riemchensandalen, ging, nun vollkommen nackt, auf den Whirlpool zu und stieg vorsichtig hinein. Die Hexe war überrascht, dass das Wasser genau die richtige Temperatur hatte und nicht, wie erwartet, zu heiß oder kalt war.

Genießend legte sie den Kopf zurück auf die weiche Nackenstütze und schloss dann die Augen.

Gerade als das Wasser ihre Brüste erreichte und Hermine daran dachte das Wasser abzustellen, hörte es von selber auf zu fließen und die Massage-Funktion setzte ein.

Hermines Gedanken schweiften ab. Hatte sie erst noch an Schule und die bevorstehenden Sommerferien gedacht, kreisten ihre Gedanken nun um eine bestimmte Person.

Es war mittlerweile zwei Wochen her, da hatte sie Ginny trösten müssen, weil ihr damaliger Freund sie betrogen hatte.

Die Braunhaarige erinnerte sich noch genau daran, was sie gefühlt hatte, als sich Ginnys weiche Brüste gegen ihre drückten und die weiche Wange der Rothaarigen an ihrem Hals gelegen hatte.

Ein Ziehen machte sich zwischen Hermines Beinen breit. Ihre Hand, die automatisch zu ihrem Hals gewandert war bei der Erinnerung an Ginnys weiche Haut, machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach unten.

Sanft strich sie über ihre Brüste, deren Haut mit kleinen Wassertropfen übersäht waren, hin zu ihren Brustwarzen, die aufgrund der Erregung die sich in ihr breit machte, schon ganz hart waren. Verträumt spielte sie mit ihnen, während sie daran dachte, wie es wäre jetzt mit Ginny hier zu sein.

Das Ziehen zwischen den Beinen der Braunhaarigen wurde immer stärker und ihre rechte Hand fand ihren Weg zwischen die Schamlippen und spielte mit dem Kitzler, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hermines Atem immer schneller und lauter und schließlich zu einem Stöhnen wurde. Kurz bevor sie den Höhepunkt erreichte hörte sie draußen Schritte.

Schritte, die immer näher kamen. Und dann jemand, der laut einen Namen rief.

„GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

Zack! Die Tür sprang auf und Hermine – immer noch die Hand zwischen ihren Beinen – schrak auf. Sie kam gar nicht dazu die Tür mit einem Zauber zu verschließen, da stürmte auch schon Ginny herein, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und sank, ihre Schuhe in der Hand, daran hinunter.

„G... Ginny?" Hermine blinzelte überrascht, total vergessend, dass sie nackt in einem Whirlpool saß.

Das rothaarige Weasley-Mädchen sah auf. „Hermine! Was machst du denn hier?" Etwas irritiert musterte sie den Teil von Hermines Körper, den sie sehen konnte.

„Ich musste mal etwas entspannen, und das war der einzige Ort, der mir eingefallen ist. Und du?" Ginny seufzte. „Ich hab Ron gestanden, dass ich gestern mit seiner Freundin rumgemacht hab. Du weißt schon... Die _Gruppenarbeit_ von der ich erzählt hab." Sie lächelte verlegen und ging dann auf Hermine zu. „Aber ich muss sagen, dass du einen schöneren Körper hast als Tricia." Ginnys Blick war eindeutig ein Schlafzimmerblick. Die Braunhaarige die sich diese Szene schon oft ausgemalt hatte war jetzt zu überrascht um zu reagieren.

Die jüngere Hexe blieb stehen, öffnete ihre Bluse und zog ihren Rock aus. Auch sie war jetzt ganz nackt und ging auf den Whirlpool zu. „Darf ich?" Hermine, die den Blick nicht von der Nackten wenden konnte, nickte. Vorsichtig stieg nun auch Ginny in das Wasser und setzte sich ihrer Freundin gegenüber.

„Was ist? Du schaust so, als hätte man dir gerade gesagt, dass du in einer Prüfung durchgefallen bist", lachte Rons jüngere Schwester. „Ich... Du...", stotterte Hermine und starrte ihr Gegenüber immer noch an, was diese dazu brachte wieder los zu lachen.

Doch plötzlich sah sie Hermine ganz ernst an und rutschte ein Stück vor. Dann beugte sie ihren Oberkörper so weit vor, dass ihre Nasenspitzen nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten. „Gestern Abend ist mir klar geworden, dass Jungs nur ein netter Zeitvertreib sind..." Und schon waren die letzten Zentimeter auch überbrückt und Ginny drückte ihre weichen Lippen sanft auf Hermines.

„Ginny, was...", nuschelte diese, doch die Rothaarige nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um ihre Zunge sanft in Hermines Mund gleiten zu lassen und diesen zu erforschen. Erst geschockt nun seltsam erregt schloss Hermine ihre Augen und stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

Als dann auch noch die Hand ihrer Freundin anfing mit ihren Brustwarzen zu spielen, war es um sie geschehen. Sie zog Ginny zu sich so dass diese nun auf ihrem Schoß saß. Oder besser: Auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Den bewegte Hermine nun ein wenig, so dass die Andere ihrerseits anfing zu stöhnen.

„Hermine..." Hermine hörte auf und trennte den Kuss. Ginny sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an, stieg aus dem Whirlpool und hielt Hermine die Hand hin. „Komm. Tricia hat mir ein paar Tricks gezeigt." Sie zwinkerte.

Zögernd folgte Hermine ihr zum Bett und wurde dann kurzerhand von Ginny darauf geschubst. „Aber was... Wir sind doch ganz nass!" „Na und?" So kannte Hermine die Jüngere gar nicht. Sonst immer so zurückhaltend war sie jetzt forsch. Aber diese ungewohnte Seite Ginnys erregte Hermine nur noch mehr und das Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen fing wieder an.

Die Braunhaarige legte sich hin und schloss abwartend die Augen. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie die Ginny erst ihren Hals küsste und dann mit kleinen Küssen immer weiter abwärts wanderte. Dann war sie an ihren Brüsten angekommen und spielte sanft mit ihren Brustwarzen. Sie saugte an ihnen und biss auch mal vorsichtig hinein, was ein leises Stöhnen Hermines zur Folge hatte. Immer weiter nach unten arbeitete sich Ginny vor und war schließlich zwischen Hermines Beinen angekommen, die diese wie automatisch gespreizt hatte.  
Ginny verwöhnte Hermine, wie diese es noch nie zuvor - noch nicht einmal von sich selbst - erlebt hatte.

Als sie neben Hermine auf dem Bett saß, sah sie sie an. „Und?" Die braunen Augen der älteren Hexe sahen sie funkelnd an. „Wow..." Ginevra grinste. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dieses Wow-Erlebnis auch gerne mit mir teilen."

Hermine lächelte, richtete sich auf, küsste Ginny und drückte sie während dieses Kusses aufs Bett. Sie war dazu bereit, ihr zu zeigen, welche Gefühle sie in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Und während sie die Rothaarige küsste, war ihr klar, dass dies ganz gewiss nicht das letzte Treffen war.


End file.
